Friend of my Enemy
by bamagirlluvsbunnies
Summary: April meets a new friend that lives in her apartment building, Tina; the girls have a sleepover after meeting each other; Bunnatello is suspicious. Did I give too much away. Review please. Thank you Raph is Mine (that your username?) for reviewing my last stories. You seem to be the only one reviewing other than myself.
1. Chapter 1

April was lying on her couch in her apartment. She was watching Spongebob Squarepants and watched as Spongebob and Patrick try not to go on the Fiery Fist o' Pain at Gloveworld. She started to get a little misty-eyed because she realized she had no friends except the TMNB (Teenage Mutant Ninja Bunnies). She then changed the channel to Full House. It only got worse because Michelle was saying goodbye to her black friend; he was moving to Texas. She watched it and then at the end Michelle made a new friend.

"I wish I could do that," April told herself. "I'm stressed again. I'm talking to myself."

All of a sudden, _Ding- dong!_ the doorbellnrang. April looked through the peephole and saw a girl who looked her age. She had a lavendar sweatar, an almost white skirt that was also purple, and a white bow on her bleach blonde hair. April unlocked her door.

"Hi!" The girl said. "I'm Tina. I live in the apartment across from you. I noiced you were new here so I decided to give you a house-warming gift. A keylime pie!"

April looked and noticed the pie in Tina's hands.

"I'm new in town I have no idea what I'm doing. Do you know any good public schools around here?"

"Well, school just ended! But you can go to the school I go to when it starts again!" Tina said.

"Ya know, I think we are going to be great friends!" April said.

"Hey, ya wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Sure!"

Tina and April went to a nearby TCBY. April got some German chocolate ice cream. Tina got cotton candy flavored ice cream.

"So, April, what do you do for a job?" Tina asked.

"I work at Publix," April answered.

"I'm a lifeguard."

"Really? How do afford those expensive chlothes?"

"My parents are millionares. They were are never around, so they don't even bother coming to our apartment. Well, now _my_ apartment. They send me half the money they get from work. Plus they own all the apartments on the block!"

"Whoa... so you're rich?"

"Yes. Ooh ooh ooh! OMG! It's Andrew Andrews!" Tina squealed as she pointed to a brown-haired boy their age. "Ugh, what a surprise: Ashley's with him too." Tina groaned as she pointed to a dark-brown haired girl next to him. She was flirting with him.

"I have a feeling she's your rival. Is she like, his girlfriend?" April asked.

"She wishes!" Tina said. "So, do you like any cute boys?"

"Well I once saw this cute rabbit."

"HAHA! You're funny!" Tina laughed. "Bunnies _are_ adorable!"

"Hey, um, I think Ashley's coming your way."

"Heeey, Tina! Who's your friend?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley, April. April, Ashley," Tina introduced.

"Well, April, welcome to Tennessee!" Ashley said.

"Actually, I've lived here all my life. I'm only new to the city," April corrected.

"Ooooh..."

"Well, we should be going! Goodbye, Ashley!" Tina said.

"But I haven't finished my ice cream!" April said.

"Neither have I but I got a text from my grandma!"

"You're grandma texts you?" Ashley questioned.

"Yeah. She has an iPhone 5. She wants to get in with the cool people in Bingo."

Tina grabbed April by the arm and April grabbed her and Tina's ice cream. They exited TCBY and not 30 seconds after they left April asked, "I thought you said she was your rival. She was being nice."

"Because Andrew was there," Tina said. "But that doesn't matter. You wanna have a sleepover?"

"Of course!" April said.

"Great! Can I get your number?"

"Sure." April put her number in Tina's phone.

"Oh, by the way, what did your grandma text you?"

"Nothing. I made it up because Andrew was starting to leave. Ashley would've been herself after he left."

"Ok! When's the sleepover?"

"Umm... How's Friday?"

"Ok! See you then!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Bunnies were in their burrow, still on their day off, when April stuck her head through the hole.

"Hey, guys!" she said.

"Heeey, April!" Bunny said trying to act cool.

"I FINALLY GOT A FRIEND!"

"WHAT'S HIS NAME?! I WILL PUNCH THAT # %$ BACK TO FIRST $#%-ING GRADE!" Bunny said and noticed April was staring at him.

"Uh... who knows? He could be related to Terra." He said trying to save himself.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Tina Roberts is not related to Terra Stockman. You guys are over reacting. By the way, Me and Tina are having a sleep over Friday. See ya later!" April said and then left.

Bunny was up all night. _I _must _go to that sleep over!_ he thought. He then wrote in his diary...

_Dear diary, _

_April met a new friend today. :( Luckily, it's a girl, not a boy. However, I know the girl, Tina Roberts has something that they're hiding! NOBODY MESSES WITH_ MY_ APRIL! They're having a sleep over Friday, and I will go to protect April. Not to spy on her. Well, that too. But mainly to protect her. _

Bunny shut his diary and put it in a safe. He went to his room. Mikie waited until he was gone and grabbed a pen.

_Dear diary, _

_April met a new friend today. :( Luckily, it's a girl, not a boy. However, I know the girl, Tina Roberts has something that they're hiding! NOBODY MESSES WITH_ MY_ APRIL! They're having a sleep over Friday, and I will go to protect April. Not to spy on her. Well, that too. But mainly to protect her. __**BECAUSE I LOOOOVE HER! AND I WANT TO KISS HER! MWA MWA MWA!**_

"This is too easy," Mikie told himself. "He may be smart, but he shouldn't have put the combination to his safe on top of it. OH NO! I'M STRESSED! I'M TALKING TO MYSELF! APRIL DOES THAT! I'M TURNING INTO APRIL! WHAT DOES 'STRESSED' MEAN?! AAAAAHHHH!"


	3. Chapter 3: Slumber Party!

_Ding- dong!_

April rang the doorbell to Tina's door.

"Hi!" Tina said as she opened the door.

"Whoa..." April said as said as she stepped inside the apartment. Even though it was the same building, Tina's apartment was way better.

"They offered me a penthouse, but I didn't really need one."

"So, what do ya wanna do?"

"No offense, but I think you could use some work. How many outfits do you have?"

"This"- April pointed to the one she was wearing. "and those Hello Kitty pajama's in my bag."

"Ok, first thing in the morning, we need to get you some more chlothes."  
"Ok!"

"Hey, I got a face mask. One's heated, and one's regular. Which one do you want?"

"Umm, I think I want the heated one."

April and Tina went into the bathroom and put the face masks on each other.

"What's this stuff do?" April asked.

"Well, it says it smoothens your face and protects it from breakouts... I think. It just makes a good Instagram photo," Tina replied.

"I look like someone put icing on my face."

"I look like a lime."

After they got the masks off, they got on Omege.

STRANGER: Hi. asl.

YOU: F. 14. You?

STRANGER: M. also 2.

YOU: Wut.

STRANGER: 14 in animal years.

YOU: ...

"Is that green light supposed to be on?" April asked pointing to the camera.

"No. That means the camera's on. I think whoever it is might've turned it on to stalk us. I'm disconnecting." Tina said as she pressed "disconnect".

_" STRANGER: Hi. asl._

_YOU: F. 14. You?_

_STRANGER: M. also 2._

_YOU: Wut. _

_STRANGER: 14 in animal years. _

_YOU: ..." _

_Who's smart enough to hack into someone's computer. Not Terra. She is that smart, but she couldn't know I'm here. Plus she's not an animal. So it must be..._

"Tina, I need to make a call," April said.

"Ok," Tina said.

April dialed the number. She waited as it was dialing. The person on the other line picked up.

"Bunnatello, I know you were on omegle earlier," April said into the phone.

"You have no proof that I did that," Bunny said.

"Let me read you the proof. You asked me and Tina our age and gender. She typed in our age, and you replied, 'male. Also 2'."

"That proves nothing!"

"Oh, really? Put the others on the line."

"Fine. I did it."

"Well could you stop? I know you're trying to protect me, but I can totally trust her."

"Okay, I won't bother you."

April hung up and headed over to Tina.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"A friend," April said. "Well, he's not actually a person; he's-"

"Who could that be?" Tina said.

She looked through the peephole and saw a pizza delivery man.

"Oh, the pizza delivery guy!" Tina said.

"What kind?"

"Cheese."

"Ok."

Tina payed for the pizza.

"I'm gonna go get some plates," Tina said.

Before she could do that, there was a knock on the door.

"PIZZA DELIVERYYYYY!" a familiar voice said.

"I'll get it.


	4. Chapter 4: Tina's Secret

"Bunny..." April said angrily as she opened the door. "Go away. I'm fine. She's totally trustworthy."

Bunny quickly left from trash chute.

"Whatcha doin'?" Mikie asked Bunny, whose was working on something.

"Nunya," Bunny replied.

"Why are you drawing a dress?"

"Because I'm going to make one."

"Why?"

"Why do you want to know?"  
"Because I may or may not have read your diary."

"What does that have to with anything?"

"Leo and Raph may or may not have sent me in here to spy on you. Ya know to prove if you were going to actually going to the slumber party to spy on April or to protect her."

"Well, tell Leo and Raph that I'm not telling you anything."

"LEO! RAPH! BUNNY'S NOT TELLING ME ANYTHING! BRING OUT PLAN B!"

Leo and Raph came out of the training room. Both of them had squirt guns.

"Okay you tell us or we squirt you," Raph said.

"We put all the drinks in here from Mikie's room," Leo said.

"Ok, fine. I'll tell you. I'm designing a dress for..." Bunny began.

"For what?" Raph demanded.

"For... April! Yeah. She has nothing to wear."

"Ok... Nice of you for noticing she has nothing. So what's with the wig?" Mikie asked pointing to a blonde wig.

"You really think that they're going to let a giant rabbit into April's apartment?"

"No..."

"So you're going to give this to April?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Bunny replied.

"Ya know what, just go. I don't wanna know anything else."

Meanwhile, April and Tina were enjoying their pizza.

"Hey, have you ever had carrot cake?" Tina asked.

"Once," April replied.

"Ok. Good. I was wondering if you were allergic. I have some in the fridge for later."

_Ding! Dong!_

"Who could that be?" Tina said.

"I'll get it," April said.

She looked through the peephole and saw Bunny with a load of make up on his face, a pink dress, 8 inch heels, and a blonde wig with a blue bow in.

"Dear God," April said under her breath.

"Heeyy girlfriend! I'm here for the parrr-TAY!" Bunny said trying to sound like a girl.

"How stupid do you think I am?" April said as she shut the door.

After eating carrot cake, April and Tina put on the TV. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was on.

"Look at this garbage!" Tina said.

"Who makes a show about giant ninja animals?" April said.

They fell asleep a few hours later then...

_BAM! CRASH! _

"Tiiinnnnaaa... W-w-what was that?" April asked.

"I don't know. I'll go see," Tina said.

"Please don't get killed. I don't wanna lose my only female friend."

"I hope I won't. And I will try not to get killed."

"Should I go too?"

"No."

Tina grabbed a wrench and flashlight from the utility room. She put on a coat and went outside. She looked around. She shined her flashlight on a nearby tree and saw a rabbit tail sticking out from behind.

"What the..." Tina began.

It started to rain.

"AAAAHH! RAIN!" Bunny cried as he ran out from behind the tree. Tina kept her light on him. Bunny noticed her and froze.

"No. Way. Are you one of the rabbits Terra told me about?"

"Yes. And are you Tina? April's friend?" Bunny asked still standing still.

"Yes. Why are you here?" Tina said trying to distract him as she pulled out her phone and took a picture then put it in her pocket.

"NOOO!" Bunny yelled. He grabbed Tina.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"Sorry. But I have to do what I'm going to do."

"What?" Tina asked in a worried tone.

"This." Bunny said as he punched her and knocked her out cold.

He held her like a baby and went behind the tree where there was a giant burrow big enough for both of them to stand in. Bunny slid in with Tina.


	5. Chapter 5: Bringing Home Tina

"Sooo... where's your house?" April aked.

"Up there!" the teenage boy said as he pointed to a big mansion.

"Wait a second... I've seen that house before..."

"Yeah, so?"

"You're not a beautiful boy! You're Terra in disguise! I kinda saw that coming... Goodbye!"

April ran off into the woods.

"What just happened?" Terra asked herself as she turned herself back to normal.

"Man, I have no idea where I'm gonna go. I'm just a lost little girl in a big world!" April told herself.

"If you start singing, I'm gonna exolode!" said some random stranger.

"I won't stranger!"

April was still walking around the city in the middle of the night when she spotted a bed and breakfast inn. She went into her room and plopped down on her bed.

"I gotta find a way to get money and an apartment," April told herself. "I'm really stressed; I'm talking to myself, so yeah, I'm stressed. I'm gonna take a walk."

April put on some shoes and went outside. Suddenly, a big gust of wind blew an ad for a one-room apartment on her face.

"Wow! An ad for a cheap apartment conveniently blew into my face!" April said. "But I'm still too young for a job..." Then an old birthday party invitation blew by her.

"Oh yeah! I have a birthday next week! I'm just gonna go to the woods and stay there! It's not like I need to stay at the inn!"

one week later...

"Yay! I'm 14! I can get a job!" April said. "I'm talking to myself again."

April was walking around the city when she ran across a McDonald's.

"Am I really this desperate? Am I nothing but this 14 year old girl trying to get a job for minimum wage?" April told herself, then paused. "Yes."

April went in and applied for the job, but didn't get it. She then headed for a mall. She saw a "Help Wanted" sign at an ice cream shop. She didn't get it either. She went to an animal shelter, but was afraid when she saw the dogs.

She walked around Memphis for a while, and was thinking about giving up when ran into a pole.

"Ouch!" April said as she fell on her butt. She looked up and noticed it was a pole with lots of ads. She then noticed the ad for someone who was babysitting.

"That's it!" April said.

April ran to the woods. She went to the Bunnies' burrow.

"Guys! Do you have any paper and markers?" she asked.

"Yes," Leo said.

"Ok. Thanks."

April went to a McDonald's and sat at a table outside. She was definitely the proof that homeless people existed: Her hair was tangled, her clothes were dirty, she had torn shoes, and her jeans were stained. A few people went by her and gave her a few bucks.

_I better not write my ad here. They'll think I'm not a hobo._ she thought.

April went to a nearby Wal-Mart and bought herself stuff with the money she got (she got about $100. People are so nice!). She bought some 2 in 1 hair shampoo, some body wash, wash cloths, a manual toothbrush, toothpaste, more construction paper, and glittery markers. The manager saw her and took pity on her, so she gave her a 70% discount on everything.

By the time April got out, it was 3:00 pm. She went to go find a very cheep bed and breakfast to stay in. The next morning, she was walking around town when...

"Hey, you! I'm a ghetto black cop here sayin' why ain't you in school?" the officer asked.

"Is schol in right now?" April asked.

"It's the middle of May."

"Well, I sorta live alone. I am new here. Where's a good school?"

"I don't know! I'm through wif you kid. An' yo mamma an' yo daddy better teach you not to mess wif ma donut-eating butt evo a-GAIN!"

"But I live alone!"

"Here! Just go to the school nearest to you! And don't even bother babysittin'; there are crazy people here in good ol' Tennesse!"

"You're my hero, officer!"

"By the way, I hear Publix is hirin'!"

And with that, the officer left, and so did April, who decided not to go to school until 9th grade started. She got a job at Publix and babysitted when she wasn't at work. Bunnatello was glad that April didn't run off with that boy. Even if he wasn't Terra trying to kidnap April, Bunny would still be mad that April moved too many miles away. April found an apartment that was only 1 mile and 1/2 away from the woods. None of the other Bunnies had a clue Bunnatello was in love with April- yet.

Well, it all worked out for April! But Terra will never stop trying to destroy the Bunnies- even if it means adding on and/or letting go (more enemies for the Bunnies?) to get her butt through a burrow (lol it means conquering your dreams!). What will happen next in... THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA BUNNIES!?


End file.
